


This Bitter Land

by Merlinlover260



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3257855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlinlover260/pseuds/Merlinlover260
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Wooden wheels creaked over the frozen earth of a desolate road.' When Merlin is taken from Arthur on a trip to a druid camp,  he is wounded in a escape attempt and taken to the cold lands of Ismere. With below freezing temperatures and the new threat, Lord Vincent, trying to break him, will Arthur get to Merlin in time with the help of the two dragons Kilgarahh and Aithusa, or will he succumb to his wounds?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Revelations of capture.

_In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young man, his name, Merlin._

Wooden wheels creaked over the bare earth of a desolate road. Coldness is all the warlock felt as he slowly regained consciousness. His ragged breath producing fog in front of him, Merlin rose, but was abruptly halted at the clinking of metal against metal. Glancing down, he was taken aback at the sight of iron manacles encircling his wrists. Many thoughts laced his dazed mind but one stood out clear: where was he, and how did he get here? All that Merlin remembered was heading toward a druid camp on his white stallion, then, nothing. Rough voices startled him that emitted from the head of the cart. “Pathetic, that useless king can’t even keep his own sorcerer in check. I say we kill him now and send the body back to him.” One voice said. “No, we will get the pleasure of seeing him die when we get to Vincent’s castle tomorrow.” Said another. Merlin ground his teeth together in fury at the sound of these bandits disgracing Arthur’s name. Blue irises flicked to both of the iron cuffs. _“Abricap benda_ ” He whispered and his eyes burned gold. The locks popped open. Merlin smiled in content as he cupped his hands together and his eyes flashed gold again. Two large black snakes slithered from his hands and out of the covering. Seconds later Merlin heard the frantic scream of horses and knew that it was time to go. Flipping back the tarp, Merlin could only stare at the scene of white all around him. Ismere. Why was he all the way out here? Merlin couldn’t waist anymore time as he heard the two bandits yelling. Merlin jumped down and sprinted off. Glancing behind his shoulder, he saw the two riders gaining. With a thrust of his hand, he sent them sprawling on their backs off their horses. Merlin picked up the pace but suddenly halted when he was faced with a deep ravine, blocking his escape. Merlin tilted his head to the sky. “OH DRAGON!” He cried to the heavens, but a sudden agonizing pain made him tense up in agony as a bolt embedded itself in his back. Merlin took in a sharp breath before his knees buckled and the world spun out of focus. Landing with a thump on his side, curling in agony, he gazed up at the heavens with dull blue eyes. “Young Warlock, you are in need of my assistance, were are you?” Merlin heard Killgarahh call to him faintly. “Ismere. I command you to go get Arthur, bring him.” Merlin replied. “Merlin, you are fading, if I don’t find you now then I might not be able to save you.” The dragon told him. “No, Killgarahh, go to Arthur, bring him, and his knights…hurry…I order you as your dragon lord…go to Arthur…” Merlin whispered. “Merlin! Don’t give in, I will bring them to you, I will come for you….Merlin…!” But Merlin knew no more as his eyes slipped close with unconsciousness. Beefy arms grabbed him as the two bandit’s drug him back to the cart. “You are the biggest idiot I have seen. We have to endure the wrath of Vincent now that we are bringing him injured ransom.” Bandit two said. “Come on, you really believe that the King will come for this scrawny weakling?” Bandit one retorted. “He broke magic restraining manacles. Know this though, I am not going to be the one to tell the King that his Court Sorcerer is dead, Gods help us when we have to deal with the wrath of Arthur Pendragon.” Bandit two said.


	2. Coming to save you

Far away in the land of Camelot, Arthur paced. Many thoughts were laced in his mind but one stood out clear, were was Merlin? He rubbed the neckerchief tied around his wrist absent mindedly. Arthur had prayed that Merlin would return soon. It had been over three days since he had seen that ebony hair disappear and Merlin had told him he would be back that evening, but hasn’t bend seen since. Many patrols and search parties had been sent out, but none had succeeded. It’s as if Merlin had simply vanished. “Were are you?” Arthur asked himself, halting his trail and putting his palms on the stone window seal, watching snowflakes fall. The heavy beating of wings made Arthur snap out of his trance to see a huge dragon land in the courtyard. “Killgarahh?” Arthur asked himself. “He wouldn’t dare to enter the city, but, no…something’s wrong.” Arthur said before he raced from the chambers and out into the yard, standing in front of the dragon. “Once and Future king, we need to hurry.” Killgarahh said. “Why, what is the matter?” Arthur asked. The golden dragon didn’t reply, but suddenly swung its head up, staring into the distance as if he had sensed something. White wings flapped and Arthur stepped back as a second, smaller dragon landed beside Killgarahh. “What news young one?” The dragon told the other. “I have found him, but he is weak. We need to get to him now.” Aithusa said. “Merlin? You’ve found him?!” Arthur cried. “Yes, young king, but he is very weak and his magic dims as we speak.” Killgarahh said. Arthur nodded and it was then that the rest of his knights rushed out with blankets and other necessities, clearly ready to go. The knights climbed on Killgaarhh’s back while Arthur rode solo on Aithusa. They both roared before took off, heading to Ismere.


	3. Lying in the cold and Lord Vincent's motives.

Deep in the same land, Merlin was slowly coming to. His body racking with the bitter cold, his breath came out in wisps. His fur lined cloak being stole from him, Merlin knew that his well-being was at the wrath of the elements now. Rolling to one side, Merlin felt his frozen blood crunch underneath his weight. Gazing out of the barred window at the scene of white, he thought he saw two dragons, one white and one gold, racing toward the towers. The door creaking on its hinges made Merlin glance back over to the door to see a large silhouette framed in the doorway. “Grab him; Lord Vincent seeks audience with him.” A deep voice said and Merlin didn’t have the strength to fight back as two guards grabbed him and dragged him out of the cells and through the castle. They stopped in the throne room and Merlin was dumped unceremoniously on the floor. “Chain him.” a voice said and manacles were locked around his wrists. Merlin pulled weakly at them but he knew that his magic wouldn’t be able to help him this time. Merlin felt his head droop low as his body was fighting to stay awake. A hand grabbed a fistful of his raven hair and his head was snapped up to meet Lord Vincent’s. “No, no. We can’t have you dying on us just yet. I want to get the pleasure of seeing Arthur’s face as I break his precious Court Sorcerer. Now, if you are the fabled Emry’s as they say, then tell me, were is he now?!” The lord screeched. Merlin didn’t answer and was rewarded with a punch across the face. “I asked you a question and you will tell me. Where is he?” Vincent asked while grabbing Merlin’s face within his fingers. “Why should I tell you? You are nothing but a tyrant. You’re just the same as Uther.” Merlin growled and his eyes sparked with gold. Vincent released Merlin and signaled to one of the men who brought him a tonic that was deep purple in appearance. “If you aren’t going to tell me, then I have no choice.” Vincent growled before hands grabbed Merlin’s face and forced his mouth open. Merlin struggled against them but it was no use as he felt the liquid go down his throat and the draft take hold and his body feel as if it was on fire. Vincent watched as the warlock writhed in agony. “Tell me.” Vincent growled. “No.” Merlin said as his body convulsed. “Tell me!” The lord screamed. “NO! **_OH DRAGON, EMALA, SUPA DE TUPA KA, DE SUPA EN KES!_** ” Merlin yowled into the air, the windows shattering at his unearthly voice. “What did you just do?” Vincent asked. “I am the last dragon lord.” Merlin simply said and Vincent growled deep in his throat before backhanding the sorcerer across the face, sending Merlin sprawling as he finally succumbed to blissful unconsciousness. The guards came to take the warlock back to his cell but Vincent waved them off. “No, let the piece of filth stay where he is. I have a feeling that whatever he just summoned isn’t going to be kind and I also know that his king will be here shortly. Make sure that King Arthur is lead right into our hands.” Vincent said and with a swing of his cloak, the lord exited.


	4. Found

Long rays of light penetrated through the broken windows before Merlin came too. He glanced around the room at the scene of emptiness. He pulled weakly at the chains around his wrists but he knew that it was futile. Merlin felt himself dying. The sound of shouts made Merlin’s head snap up. “Merlin!” he heard a familiar voice shout as the doors flew open and the guards spilling to the floor. “Merlin!” Arthur cried at the sight of his sorcerer. Merlin felt his body sag with relief and he felt himself falling but strong arms caught him and held him gently. “Arthur...” He whispered, joyous to see his king again. “By Gods Merlin, your freezing.” Arthur said, franticly pulling at his cloak and settled it over him. Merlin’s eyes suddenly widened though as he saw a silhouette approach. “Arthur, it’s a trap.” He whispered and it was then when Arthur glanced behind him to see Vincent raise his sword. Knowing that Arthur wouldn’t have time to defend himself, Merlin did the only thing he could. Thrusting out his hand, Merlin’s eyes flashed gold as Vincent was thrown off his feet. Using what was left of his energy, Merlin collapsed in Arthur’s arms. “Merlin!” Arthur cried. Merlin then caught sight of Vincent scrambling to his feet and exit the room before seconds later the knights appear and rush over toward them. “I‘ve been through worse you prat. Go after Vincent you royal clot pole.” Merlin whispered. Arthur nodded. “We’ll take care of him.” Gwaine said. “Thank you Gwaine.” Arthur said before he smoothed back that unruly raven hair. “You better be here when I get back. I promise that you are going to be fine.” Arthur said and with a determined look crossing his handsome features, The King of Camelot raced after the enemy.


	5. Time to leave

Vincent raced through the tower, not caring who or what was behind him. He did glance behind him, however, only to see Arthur Pendragon racing after him, cold fury etched in his deep blue eyes. Vincent sprinted out of the doors. He halted in his tracks at the sign of nothingness around him. “You have injured our dragon lord and friend, and you have seen our lord, but have you seen the dragons?” Vincent heard and glanced above him before he let out a blood curdling scream. Arthur raced out of the tower to see the smoldering ashes of what was left of Vincent. Arthur nodded in appreciation. “It is my pleasure young king. Go to your sorcerer now, for I fear that he needs you more than you know.” Killgarahh said. Puzzlement crossed Arthur’s features as he turned and headed back to the room were Merlin was at. Reaching the doors, he swung them open and Killgarahh’s words struck him hard at the sight in front of him. The knights were milling here and there. They had managed to unlock the manacles around Merlin’s wrists, but it wasn’t that that had tears in their eyes. Merlin lay still on a cloak provided by one of them and his head propped up by the rest of the cloaks. Arthur’s cloak still covered him, and Arthur glanced quizzically at the faces of his knights. Gwaine was the one who shook his head no. “No…” Arthur whispered before ambling over to Merlin’s side and crashing down on his knees by him. Tears streaming down his cheeks, Arthur placed a hand on his friend’s cheek. Merlin sighed deeply and his dark lashes twitched and Arthur was greeted by blue slits. “Arthur…” Merlin whispered while placing his hand on the latter’s cheek before his and the king’s heads met. “He used the last of his strength and magic protecting you sire.” Leon said. Arthur nodded reluctantly. “If… you knew, then why?” Arthur asked Merlin. Merlin grinned softly. “Someone has to save your royal backside.” he answered before he coughed and a bead of blood traveled down his cheek. “Easy Merlin, we’ll get you to Gaius. Rest now. Gather around me!” Arthur ordered to his knights and they did so. “We have to get him to Camelot so on the count of three, everyone lift the cloak. One, two, three.” Arthur commanded and their combined strength created a make shift stretcher out of the cloak. They made their way through the halls and out to the two dragons awaiting. They sat down Merlin gently and gave him and Arthur space. Aithusa and Killgarahh approached and bowed respectively to their dragon lord and king. “I ask one more favor.” Arthur asked.


	6. Healing and the coma like state

As the vast snowy whiteness faded into the original green of Camelot’s borders, the two last dragons flew over the land. Many heads turned at the sight of four armor clad men riding on the large white dragon and a majestic sandy blond rode on the golden one. With the wind rippling through his hair, Arthur glanced down for the millionth time at the sight of Merlin lying peacefully in the safe clutches of Killgarahh. Arthur’s cloak still cocooned around him, Merlin finally slept peacefully with the heat of the dragon’s scales concealing him. Arthur glanced back up to see the stone chattels of Camelot. He nodded at the others and Aithusa picked up speed as he raced off ahead of them, alerting Gaius to prepare for their arrival. Seconds later they arrived. Landing with a thud, Arthur slid off of Killgarahh’s back as the golden dragon extended his claws to the king. The sound of rushing feet made Arthur turn to see Gaius hurrying toward them with a stretcher. Arthur then picked up Merlin’s thin and limp body before setting him ever so gently on the soft fabric. “Merlin? Were home.” Arthur whispered, placing a hand on his pallid forehead. There was no response and Arthur furiously wiped a tear that escaped and nodded before they were lead into the castle to the physician’s chambers.   
Arthur paced outside of the wooden door. It had been over an hour since Gaius had gone in with Merlin and no word on his Court Sorcerer’s health had reached his ears. The wooden door squeaked on its hinges as Gaius appeared. The withered man nodded for him to enter. A raging fire emanated from the hearth as they approached the bed by it. Merlin lay still, a wool quilt covering half of him and Arthur caught sight of the bandage covering his midsection. Dark bruises were tattooed underneath his eyelids and his chest slowly rose and fell. Arthur listened to the diagnostics numbly. Phenomena, hyperthermia, and blood loss. The final one caught him though, coma. “What?” Arthur demanded. “I’m sorry to say this sire, but there is no telling when Merlin is to wake up. His magic is tied to his life force you see, and since his magic needs time to repair itself, it has shut down his body. It might be days, weeks, or….” Gaius cut off. “I understand Gaius. I’m just glad to have him back.” Arthur said, pulling up a stool and placing a seat by his friend. “And, I am going to be right here when he wakes.” Arthur said.


	7. Words unsaid and the awakening

The weak sunlight splayed through the window. Merlin heard many different voices though the room. “He should be awake by now, what’s happening?” “I don’t know sire, he’s fully healed of all of the other things that ail him. We just need to give him more time.” “Gaius, it’s been over a month…” “I know, but…” The words were cut off as Merlin slipped into unconsciousness again. The next time he awoke, he heard Gwen’s voice. “You should rest Arthur. One of us will be here when he wakes.” “I know Gwen, it’s just, and I want to be right here when he wakes up.” “I know that, but you’re exhausted.” Arthur sighed deeply. “It’s just, Gaius debates that Merlin won’t make it much longer, not if he doesn’t wake up.” “He will, sooner or later, I promise…” The words were cut off as the world slipped from him again. The last time he came, the sunlight poured through the windows. Sighing deeply, Merlin felt as if his eyelids were lead as he sluggishly opened them for the first time. Tongue felling like copper, Merlin licked his lips as he glanced over at a sleeping Arthur propped up in a very uncomfortable position. Merlin raised one hand to rouse him, but he lost the strength as it crashed down on the soft silk. Arthur jolted from his sleep at the slightest of sounds. Arthur desperately searched his friends face, as if that was the sound, but he was still in the same coma like state. Arthur sighed and stretched. “You’re….not….getting…rid of me…that easy…you prat…” Arthur heard and tears of joy filled his eyes as he saw Merlin’s beautiful blue eyes open for the first time in four months. “Merlin!” Arthur cried and hugged him. “You are going to promise me that you are never to do that to me again.” Arthur demanded to him. “I promise.” Merlin said. “Good, now, I’m sure that everyone wants to know that you aren’t going to die.” Arthur said while standing. “Not for a while.” Merlin answered. “Good.” Arthur said. “Arthur? Thank you for coming for me.” Merlin said. “I wouldn’t dare do anything else. It’s good to have you back.” Arthur said. “Good to be here.” Merlin answered


End file.
